Conventional headboards for beds are often bulky and heavy making them difficult to move. Additionally, many conventional headboards are attached directly to the frame of the bed, thereby requiring assembly to the frame to use the headboard and disassembly before moving the headboard. Furthermore, conventional headboards can often only be purchased with the bed frame and not purchased separately.
Examples of headboards are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,876 to Murphy et al.; 6,374,440 to Thim, Jr.; 6,371,190 to Owens; 6,182,307 to Rutrick; and 5,269,032 to Flocks; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2003/0135928, the subject matter of each of which is herein incorporated by reference.